Bit Figs Ninja Series
=Version= Ninja Series 1 The first set is Bit Figs Ninja Series 1, featuring 5 unique characters: Tana, Iken, Urai, Ku and Oni. Each 1" figure comes in a variety of colors, and in the classic "Quarter Muncher" tradition, will be offered in assortments of common monochromatic and rare painted versions. All figures feature a Glyos compatible fit function on the base.https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/07/bit-figs-ninja-series-1.html First available Late July, early August 2016. "Sensing a growing danger from afar, an ancient order of warriors known as the Satraku Clan, who had operated in the shadows for generations safeguarding Glyos against deadly threats, moved into action. Utilizing unorthodox tactics and skills that could only be executed by those born and raised within the practice of the Satraku Clan, small groups of Satraku "Glyninjas" began a silent mission to eliminate these vile monstrosities with extreme prejudice."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/07/clan-of-glyninja.html Random set (1 of each character of the five characters in one of five random colors - black, red, orange, bone, and brown with no paint applications) offered through the Culture Pirates store starting August 31st, 2016. $4 each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-figs-ninja-series-1 * Tana (Ninja) * Iken (Ninja) * Urai (Samurai) * Oni (Demon) * Ku (Skeleton) 1inchBulk_Bit-Figs-Ninjas.jpg Ninjaseries150types.jpg|Ninja Series 1 - all 50 Types charthttp://bitfigs.com/index/?mc_cid=e222293500&mc_eid=e25cf60c88 BitFigs-Ninja-display1.png|Capsule Store Display BitFigs-Ninja-pile1.png Bit-Figs-Ninja-Series-One-Group-ALT.png|Ninja Series Line-up Iken-To-Iken-WEB.png|Glyos compatible fit function BitFigs-Ninja-group2.jpg 14099893_651924761638877_1577254726_n.jpg BitFigs-Ninja-set1_1024x1024.png BitFigs-Ninja-Sneak.gif|Tana 3D BitFigs-Ninja-Sneak2.gif|Iken 3D BitFigs-Ninja-Sneak3.gif|Urai 3D Trophy Set These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. CulturePirates.com Exclusive. Released on August 31st, 2016. $10 each. set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-trophy-set BitFigs-Samples-Trophy_1024x1024.png Fistful of Ninjas Set Each set includes 10 Bit Figs Ninja Series 1 collectibles. 1 Super RARE mystery preview color, exclusive to CulturePirates.com shop! 9 random figures in monochromatic colors - black, red, orange, bone, and brown. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. CulturePirates.com Exclusive. Released on August 31st, 2016. $9 each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-fistful-of-ninjas BitFigs-Ninja-mystery1_1024x1024.jpg Hybrid Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Pheyden Blue" aka Hybrid. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. Released on October 2nd, 2016. $10 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-hybrid-set BitFigs-Samples-Hybrid_1024x1024.png Phase Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Phase Neon Green" aka translucent green. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. First released at DCON 2016 and online on November 21st, 2016. $10 each. $8 DCON pricing each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-figs-phase-set BitFigs-Samples-Phase_1024x1024.png Gatekeeper Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Gatekeeper" aka purple. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. Released on February 4th, 2017. $10 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-gatekeeper-set BitFigs-Samples-Gatekeeper_1024x1024.png Flesh Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Flesh" aka pink skintone. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. Released on March 19th, 2017. $10 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-flesh-set BitFigs-Samples-Flesh_f933f11d-33d5-45a3-9a35-74b9f6380664_1024x1024.png Ninja Series 1 Display 5-Pack Each set features FIVE deluxe Bit Figs Ninja Series 1 collectibles in custom display case. INCLUDES: 5 RARE painted figures: Tana DX (black), Iken DX (red), Urai DX (orange), Ku DX (bone), and Oni DX (brown). Custom display case with full-color blister pack. Figures stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. Released on August 24th, 2017. $6 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/bit-figs-ninja-series-1-display Starting May 29, 2019 a Loose figure set was offered. $5 each. "*Currently only available as Figure Set ONLY, without display* Each set features FIVE deluxe Bit Figs Ninja Series 1 collectibles in custom display case. INCLUDES: 5 RARE painted figures: Tana DX (black), Iken DX (red), Urai DX (orange), Ku DX (bone), and Oni DX (brown). Custom display blister pack with color insert (not included on "Figures ONLY" option). Figures stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible." BitFigs-Ninja-display2_1024x1024.png Grab Bag Each mystery grab bag includes: 4 random Bit Figs, pulled from every series and at least 1 rare figure! Packed in a black polybag w/ header card. Available for a limited time only. Released on November 22nd, 2017. $3 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-grab-bag BitFigs-MysteryBag1_1024x1024.gif BitFigs-MysteryBag3_1024x1024.jpg 24175287_148650255895954_7377984555820515328_n.jpg Redlaw Set Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Ninja Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in translucent purple. Limited edition early production sample run. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. Released on February 17th, 2019. $5 each. BitFigs-Redlaw-Ninja_1024x1024.jpg BitFigs-Mordireus-Redlaw_465c5773-1588-40c7-8bd5-345c5318b20c_1024x1024.png Ninja Bytes Set Ninja Series 1 in Clear and Glow-in-the-Dark colors. Public distribution through SSM Vending started in April 2019. Early sample figures were randomly included with BitFigs.com orders in February 2019. Ninja-Bytes-SSM.jpg Shining Ninja Set "Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Ninja Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in translucent yellow. Limited edition early production sample run. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible." Released on May 29, 2019. $5 each. BitFigs-Shining-Ninja_1024x1024.png GITD Ninja Set "Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Ninja Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in glow-in-the-dark green. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible." Released on October 30, 2019. $5 each. Ninja-halloween-glow_1024x1024.gif Lanterna Ninja Set "Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Ninja Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in translucent orange. Limited edition early production sample run. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible." Released on October 30, 2019. $5 each. Ninja-clear-orange_1024x1024.png =References= Category:Bit Figs Category:MUSCLE